Recently, in line with an increase in interest in stereoscopic video services, devices providing stereoscopic images have been developed. A stereoscopic scheme is one of schemes of implementing a stereoscopic image.
A basic principle of the stereoscopic scheme is that a left eye image and a right eye image, which are arranged to be orthogonal, are separately input to a left eye and a right eye of a human being and the images input to the left and right eyes of the human being are combined in the human being's brain to thus generate a stereoscopic image. Here, arrangement of the images to be orthogonal to each other refers to that the images do not interfere with each other.
FIG. 1
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a stereoscopic image display device and a stereoscopic image camera.
As can be seen with reference to FIG. 1(a), a stereoscopic image display device is displayed.
A method for implementing a stereoscopic image display device may be divided into a glass scheme and a glassless scheme.
The glass scheme includes a polarization scheme, a time-sequential scheme, and a spectral scheme.
First, the polarization scheme is separating respective images by using polarizing filters. Namely, by applying orthogonal polarizing filters to the image for the left eye and the image for the left eye, different images filtered by the polarizing filters are input to the left and right visual fields.
The time-sequential scheme is a method in which left and right images are alternately displayed and active glasses a user is wearing is synchronized with the alternately displayed images to thus separate each image. Namely, when images are alternately displayed, a shutter of the active glasses synchronized therewith open only a visual field to which the corresponding image is to be input, while blocking the other visual field, thus allowing the left and right images to be separately input.
The spectral scheme is a method of projecting left and right images through spectrum filters having spectrum bands in which RGB spectrums do not overlap with each other. With respect to the projected left and right images, a user wear passive glasses that include the spectral filters allowing only spectrum regions set for left and right images to thus separately receive the left and right images.
Meanwhile, the glassless scheme includes a multi-view glassless scheme. The multi-view glassless scheme may include a parallax barrier scheme and a lenticular lens scheme.
In the parallax barrier scheme, a barrier (film) is coated on a display. The barrier (film) includes vertical lines, and slits exist between the vertical lines. Tee slits create a disparity between left and right eyes.
The lenticular scheme is a scheme of arranging small lens on a display to allow an image to be refracted by the small lens so as to be visible differently to left and right eyes of the user.
Meanwhile, a 3D or stereoscopic display apparatus has a limitation as prevalence of 3D content or stereoscopic content is not brisk,
FIG. 1(b) illustrates a camera capable of producing a stereoscopic image.
As illustrated in FIG. 1(b), the camera capable of producing a 3D or a stereoscopic image may capture images by means of two camera lens by using a stereoscopic scheme to generate a stereoscopic image.
3D cameras have been actively developed and relevant products have been released.
However, general users are not accustomed to produce a 3D or a stereoscopic image. In particular, users are unfamiliar to 3D or stereoscopic images, so not many users want to purchase a 3D or stereoscopic camera.
Also, until when all the display devices of general users are changed into 3D display devices, displays allowing for viewing of captured 3D or stereoscopic image are limited, so generality is degraded.
In addition, it is difficult to reproduce a 3D or stereoscopic image by a method such as printing, or the like, and thus, utilization of a 3D or stereoscopic image is very low.